Please Notice me Sempai!
by soulevans27
Summary: I just transferred into this school and the first one I meet is you Rindou-sempai. Please notice me! Me x Rindou


**Since season 2 was already announced, why don't we make a fanfic? I really love Shokugeki no Soma! Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Shokugeki no Soma!

On to the story!

"Whoa! Did you hear the news? Rindou-sempai is having a Shokugeki today!" I hear my classmates talked about a Shokugeki match at the stadium.

Being a new student in this school, the only thing I know about is Shokugekis. I wanted to watch this Shokugeki and so I hurriedly make my way into the stadium. Inside, the students are loud and noisy. They look so excited so look over the main stages to see who are competing. One was a girl with a dark red hair with some of it covers one of its eye. Just by looking directly at her eyes, I can say that she seems to look like a cat. I love cats by the way. She was fighting against a big man. Nothing much I can say about him because I'm not really interested on him. I walked over near the main stage to see what is happening. That's when I noticed that the Shokugeki is already finished and results are already on the scoreboard.

"Rindou-sempai that was a one-sided match." A boy with spiky-dark hair shouted at her. Is he her brother? I asked to myself.

"I didn't really put some effort in making my dish. Next time, please select someone who is strong enough to face against me." The girl said.

I poke the boy's shoulder and asked him. "Who is that girl?"

"You don't know her? Well I guess you are new to this school. When I was also new I didn't know about them." He grinned. "She is Rindou Kobayashi. The current Elite Ten Council 2nd Seat."

"Elite Ten?" I asked him again.

The boy nod. "They are the best students in this university. One day I'll promise that I'll be taking one of those seats." I just looked at him as he explained about the organization.

I then looked back at the stage. That girl is one of the best students in this school. "She is so cool!" I said to myself. That day, I found the woman I have my eye on.

The next day, I fixed my knife and other utensils used for cooking. I was determined to get notice and I planned a direct Shokugeki challenge. My friends do not know about this. I just slipped out of the dorm and went into the school to propose a challenge.

The school is too big and I have no clue where to find her. Soon, after hours of searching, I found myself walking on the hallway where the Elite Ten Council's room is. I peaked at the door and saw her talking with a man. They then looked at the door and the door opened. I have been found out.

"Who are you?" the man who opened the door asked me. He has a curly brown hair. Just by looking at him, I can say that he is also a part of the Elite Ten Council.

I scratched my head and looked at him. I was a bit embarrassed that I was found out peaking. "My name is Tsunayoshi." I paused for a bit and took a paper of challenge in my pocket. I looked down and close my eyes. I put the paper in both of my hands and try handling it. "I came here to give this."

"A Shokugeki Challenge?" the guy opened the letter. "Oh it is not for me. Rindou-sempai this is for you."

"A challenge for me? Isshiki, can you please pass the challenge." The boy handed it over. I looked at her as she read the challenge. "This was the first time I saw you. Are you new to this school?" I nod in response. "Wow, boy you have some guts!" she said to me. "So what are your rules for this Shokugeki?"

"The main dish would be noodles." I scratched the back of my head. "There would be three judges and the event would take place on the south stadium. I would be waiting for you there at 3 PM." I bow down to her and leaved.

"Wait. You haven't told me yet." I looked at her. "What will you bet in this Shokugeki? Did you challenge me to take my seat? If so, I'll refuse to accept this challenge."

I really don't want to say these words because it was really embarrassing. I scratched the back of my head again. "If I win, would you please..." I scratched my head again "...go out with me?"

Rindou-sempai just looked at me. I can hear the laughter behind her. It was probably Isshiki-sempai laughing about my proposal. Rindou-sempai then chuckle a bit and tell me. "You probably has some guts to challenge me to a Shokugeki for a date. Think you can beat me?"

"I-I'll do my best!" was what I said.

"If you lose, I wanted you to study harder before sending another proposal, alright?" I nod in response and with that, I took my leave and prepare for the match.

The time has come for the Shokugeki, I prepared my best dish for this. I wanted to win this. After the judges sampled our dishes, my eyes widened at the result. All judges voted for Rindouu-sempai's dish. Rindouu grinned at me and went over my dish. He looked at it for a while, and then finally tasted it.

"Your dish isn't that good. It has a lot of discrepancies. Maybe you should really study harder before asking someone for some challenge again. I guess I'll take my leave." She leaved the stadium.

I was broken. "He utterly destroyed my dish. I have no chance to defeat her in a Shokugeki." was I said to myself.

"Hey man, are you okay?" A boy went near me. It was the one who I talked with at the stadium yesterday. "There is no way you can beat Rindou-sempai with those skills you have now."

"Is there anything I can do to improve my skills?"

He grinned. "I can help you if you want." I smiled at him. "By the way, my name's Yukihira Soma."

"My name's Tsunayoshi Evans. It's nice to meet you, Soma-sempai."

"You don't need to address me like that. I mean, we are in the same year."

"You are more experienced by me so I wanted to call you my sempai." I smiled at him. "Soma-sempai would you teach me how to cook some great dish?"

Soma-sempai agreed to help me revised the dish I used against Rindou-sempai. He taught me about the food's use, alternatives and other ingredients I can add to bring more flavour to my dish.

"May I ask why did you challenge Rindou-sempai?"

I looked at him and then looked down and answered. "I wanted to go out with her." He laughed after hearing my answer.

"You must be really determined."

"Y-yeah! I want Rindou-sempai to notice me. I think I have fallen in love with her."

"That's some great spirit you have there." He put his left hand on my left shoulder and said. "Remember you should create the dish with her in your mind. Think that she will be the one who will taste your food."

I smiled and said "I will remember that. Thank you for your advice, Soma-sempai." With that, I leaved him and return back to our dorm.

The following day, I was determined to give another challenge. I went back into the Elite Ten Council's Room. Rindou-sempai is sitting on a chair doing some paper works. I opened the door and she looked at me.

"Rindou-sempai, I challenge you again for another Shokugeki." I said to him.

She look at me and said. "Didn't we have a deal that you should study hard first before giving me another challenge?"

"I have already done that, Rindou-sempai." She looked into my eyes for some time. Silence filled the room.

"Alright. I accept the challenge. But this would be the last time. If you lose again, promise me you'll never challenge me again." She said.

I smiled and nod. After explaining the rules for this Shokugeki, I took my leave and prepared.

The time for the Shokugeki came. I was prepared myself.

"Isn't that the dish you prepared last time? Don't tell me you are still using that in our match?"

I didn't reply to her. Instead I prepare the ingredients and do what Soma-sempai taught me. I saw her smile after seeing that I added some more ingredients and modified the dish.

The judges sampled the dish and gave the result. Rindou-sempai won by a landslide, I just kneel down on the floor in defeat.

I saw Rindou-sempai sampled my dish again. This time, she smiled and said "Your dish has improved. You seem to have study a lot." She reached her hand over me. "That was a good fight."

I held her hand and said "Thank you Rindou-sempai."

She smiled and said. "So tell me,do you want to go now?"

"Where?" I asked her.

"To our date of course."

I smiled and happily said. "Rindou-sempai..."

Being noticed by my beloved sempai, It was hard but very awarding at the end.

 **Thank you for reading the story. Please review if you liked the story.**


End file.
